Feeding Time Part 2: Fire, Fur, & Furmint Wine
by Rush31
Summary: While Steve and Logan are away, Bruce and Beast too shall play. (Bruce/Hank) (Beast/Hulk)


Hank was the first to look up at Logan questioningly. Logan helping to clear the dinner table was quite unusual. Logan offering his services at all was quite unusual.

"What are you two staring at? I'm just helping pretty boy with the dishes to speed up things. I don't know about you two, but I'm ready for the main course," answered Logan to their unspoken questions.

It was a lie. Hank could smell the truth when Logan past him as he swiftly exited the room.

"They won't be back for a while. Care for some wine by the fireplace in the meantime?" asked Dr. McCoy.

"Sure," said Bruce with an uncharacteristically confident smile. He picked up his glass and followed Hank from the dining room towards the adjacent living room and its limestone fireplace.

Instead of taking a seat on the sofa, they took preference for the heated wood floor with its modern oriental rug. They slipped off their dress shoes and then sat down right in front of the glowing embers.

"Your glass?" Bruce lifted his glass for Hank to fill. Hank easily popped the cork and then filled Bruce's glass halfway before filling his own.

Bruce took a whiff of the wine after swirling it in his goblet. "Smells spicy." Then he took a sip of the copper toned liquid, allowing it to coat his entire tongue before he swallowed. Hank too inspected the wine and then took his own sip.

"Nice. Sleek and quite dry."

"So what time of wine is this?" asked Bruce

Hank picked up the bottle and began reading its label. "Captain Rogers has selected a Royal Tokaji Furmint 2011."

"Not bad. I wonder if he knew what he was choosing."

Hank chuckled. "Well, considering the sheer variety of the wines that the good captain brought to the dinner table tonight, I doubt he knew what to choose. Luckily for us, he picked a good one with this."

Hank and Bruce set aside there glasses momentarily and proceeded to get more comfortable. Hank stretched out on his side, his head propped up with one furry hand. Bruce crawled up alongside him, his back to Hank's clothed chest.

"So, did you get the same vibe from Logan that I did?" asked Bruce as he retrieved his goblet and took another sip.

"Not exactly. You got a vibe. I got an odor."

Bruce looked over his shoulder at Hank. "An odor?"

"Both he and I, being animal hybrids of sorts, have heightened olfactory senses. I could smell his arousal."

"Yeah, well, from my vantage point I could see him checking out Cap's ass." Hank bawled with laughter.

It was an interesting sensation for Bruce to feel Hanks chest and stomach rhythmically contract and release against his back with each chuckle. In fact it was quite ― stimulating. So stimulating that Hank's hardy laughter slowly transitioned into snigger as he felt Bruce's body heat increase and smelled his scent intensify. Hank then nuzzled the back of Bruce's neck and ran a furry, clawed hand down from Bruce's hip to his thigh. Bruce was thoroughly relaxed and mildly aroused. This was the best time for Hank to present his gift.

"I have a gift I wish to give to you tonight."

"What type of gift?" asked Bruce as he covered Hank's hand with his own, intertwining their fingers, while gazing into the bright fire.

"Well, it's not typical. It's quite unique in fact. I believe it will be beneficial to us both. To our relationship that is. I've been working on it nonstop. You've never said it aloud but I know it's hard for you to date a mutant. When you think of mutants, you think of the hulk. So, to bring our relationship some semblance of normality, I've . . . let me just show you. Sit up, face me, and close your eyes."

"Hank . . ."

"Please."

Bruce was now sitting in a half Indian squat with one palm planted on the oak flooring and his eyes closed. Hank removed a pill packet from his left shirt pocket. He popped one of the pills and then drank a sip of wine. He then removed his dress shirt, folded it neatly, and put it aside. Lastly, he grabbed Bruce's free hand and told him not to open his eyes until told.

Bruce was holding Hank's hand firmly when something unusual began to take place. It felt as if Hank were going bald, like his fur was receding. Bruce ran his thumb across the tips of Hank's fingers and felt no claws. With his eyes still clenched shut, Bruce drew closer and instinctually began running both hands up and down Hank's torso, arms and face.

"Smile," demanded Bruce with his eyes still closed. He ran his thumb across Hank's teeth and felt no fangs. "Hank, what's going on?"

"Open your eyes."

"Beast?"

"Yes."

"Wow. How did you? I mean, I didn't ask for this. Why?"

Sitting on his knees in front of Bruce was a very human-looking, non-mutated, Henry Philip McCoy.

"First, the how. In your studies, did you ever come across academic papers about my mutant serum?"

"Yeah, it's the serum that gave any person temporary mutant abilities. It's the one that changed you. Right?"

"Yes, that is the one."

Bruce was entranced by Hank's transformation as he continued to observe and explore Hanks bare torso. He saw Hank's fur pelt completely replaced with human hair. He watched as most of Hanks beastly features were swapped out for normal human ones.

"I was able to reverse engineer the original serum and create an anti-mutant serum." Hank cast his eyes towards the floor. "As I've said previously, I wanted to give our relationship some normalcy. I want you to be comfortable. While you've never complained verbally, I've noticed that we've never been out in public together. Every offer I've given to you for a night out has been declined for some unknown reason. I hypothesized that it had to be my appearance."

"Oh Hank." Bruce lifted Hank's face back up towards him, forcing him to make eye contact. "I didn't decline your offers because of you. I did it because of me. I can go off the deep end at any moment, especially if someone I care about is in danger. While I know that you can take care of yourself. I have no guaranteed control over the Hulk. If I even think you're in danger, Hulk will smash without prejudice."

"Ahh, well I'm embarrassed," said Hank with a pouty half smile. "I suppose I should have just talked to you and here I call myself a scientist. I considered neither the most probable causes nor the most logical solutions."

"When one is in love, one usually doesn't think rationally."

Hank smiled a bit more brightly. "Well. That was still a lot of work for nothing."

"Oh, I wouldn't say for nothing." Bruce gave Hank the once over causing him to blush. "I didn't have the pleasure of knowing you before your mutation. It is definitely a unique gift you have given me tobe able to see you this way." Bruce was now kneeling as well. His clothed torso pressed up against Hank's naked one. "It's so strange to see you without fur. You do have a gorgeous head of hair though." Bruce ran his fingers through it slowly and Hank leaned his head down into the touch. "With or without fur you still act like a puppy."

"And you love it."

"So how long do the effects of the anti-serum last?" Before Hank could answer Bruce planted a kiss on his lips. Unlike Logan's and Steve's, their kisses were quite gentle and sensual. When Bruce moved on to Hank's neck, Hank was able to answer his question with a little effort.

"It depends on the dosage." Hank began to squirm as Bruce sprinkled kisses on his traps and shoulders. "I only took one dose. It will last at least two hours."

"Well, since we know Steve and Logan will be enjoying themselves down in the kitchen for a bit. Let's have a little fun of our own. Let me see the rest of Hank McCoy."

Hank stood to his feet without hesitation and began unlatching his belt buckle. Then he unbuttoned his slacks and slowly unzipped them. Hank then dropped his pants revealing his plaid Hugo Boss boxer briefs.

"Plaid, how nerdy can you get?" said Bruce as he lounged on the rug, wine goblet in hand, enjoying the show.

Hank just smiled and continued. Upon stepping out his pants he replied, "Since you find them so funny, why don't I remove them as well." Bruce's eyes lit up with excitement. "I wouldn't want them to be a distraction."

Never would Bruce have imagined that Hank would go this far in someone else's home. Normally, Hank would not. He's a gentleman but with everyone else stoking their flames tonight, he figured ― _why the hell not!_

Hank pulled down his underpants and revealed all of himself. He then tossed them to Bruce in jest only to be thoroughly aroused as Bruce sniffed them deeply before tossing them aside. Not to be outdone, Bruce also began removing his clothing. If a saintly Hank McCoy could get nasty so could a reserved Bruce Banner.

After getting completely undressed, Bruce approached Hank first. In his mind he was quickly comparing the mutant Hank McCoy and the human Hank McCoy and he came up with one very funny conclusion. "Serum or no serum you're one big, hairy beast. Big hands, big feet, big . . . hmm, is that still big too?" Bruce just smiled wickedly before running his hands down through Hank's thick forest of chest hair before finding his cock beneath of blanket of soft pubic hair. "Oh yeah, that's still big too. I think it's time for you to get back on the floor. Here, take one of these pillows."

Bruce and Hank returned to their spot in front of the fireplace which was still glowing bright and radiating much warmth.

"Now let me take these." Bruce removed Hank's reading glasses as well as his own and set them aside. Then Bruce requested that Hank lay down on his back. Hank did as told with one pillow propping up his head.

"Consider this a thank you for your thoughtful gift."

Hank watched with wide eyes as Bruce slithered up his body starting at his toes. He oscillated back and forth from left to right thanking Hank with his tongue. He left markings up and down Hank's body that he could only wish would stay permanently. He spent the most time on Hanks huge phallus. He brought Hank so close to coming it had to hurt. That aside, he accomplished his goal to get Hank as hard as possible.

Upon finally reaching Hank's lips, Bruce told him to say ah. Hank listened and Bruce took a sip of the wine straight from the bottle. Then he opened his mouth and allowed some of the Tokaji Furmint to trickle down from his mouth into Hank's. Bruce then ran his tongue along Hank's top and bottom lips before delving into a spirited tongue kiss.

Bruce was now quite hard himself and fully on top of Hank. He wasn't so much straddled over Hank as he was spread over him, like butter over a fresh piece of toast. Hank was supporting all of Bruce's weight, while Bruce was essentially dry humping him, grinding their hard-ons together.

Hank was at a loss for words. This was the most erotic soirée that he and Bruce had ever had. Never had they spent so much time on foreplay. Never was there the thrill of possibly being caught. Never was their so much spontaneous passion. Hank was feeling almost dizzy in his arousal and Bruce was on the brink; he was ready to serve up the cake and ice cream now.

Bruce finally dropped his legs down to either side of Hank's hips. Then he lined Hank up and quickly impaled himself on Hanks huge cock. Hank was always adamant about prepping Bruce or himself before intercourse, but Bruce was in control today and he was having none of that. The sheer pain of it all had Bruce's eyes and skin turning green, but he had just enough control to keep the Hulk at bay.

Hank came immediately. He was so pent up from all the foreplay, just the sheer compression on his cock from Bruce's tight, unstretched hole, caused him to cum right into Bruce's ass. Luckily for Bruce, Hank was still rock solid even with this initial orgasm. Not only that but he was apparently growing.

"Bruce . . . my dear," said Hank while panting, "It appears I've made a . . . OHH YESSS . . . a miss, a miscalculation. Bruce, look at me."

Bruce opened his eyes to see Ole Beasty returning. The sheer flow of adrenalin and sex hormones was supplanting the anti-serum. Slowly, Hank's brown human hair was being replaced by his blue mutant fur. His fangs were reappearing and yes, his cock was indeed growing just a bit larger.

"FUCK Hank . . . you're actually hulking out on me. OOOHHHH . . . its hurts SOOOO good. Guess it's okay now for me to go into beast mode."

Bruce managed to let just a bit of the Hulk seep out. His body grew just a bit larger, his strength increased marginally, and his eyes glowed green with lust. Now he and Hank were matching each other's rhythms and Bruce was enjoying the torture. Interestingly, the most enjoyable part for Bruce, besides feeling his man's cock expanding inside him, was kissing Hank during his retransformation. Hank's whole technique to kissing changed with the presence of fangs and it tickled Bruce's clean shaven face as hair receded and fur grew. Bruce also enjoyed experiencing some of Beast's more feral sexually tendencies, like clawing his ass while fucking.

"You call that beast mode? I want all of you. I want the Hulk," said Hank as he grabbed onto Bruce's cock and began jerking him off as he continued to ride.

"Ohh fuck . . . You sure about that, Hank?"

Hank simply snarled his answer. No further questions were needed. Bruce removed himself from Hank's now beastly phallus and commanded him to get on his hands and knees. Before Hank could rethink his request he was pierced by the Hulk and his body and mind were transfixed. He felt almost paralyzed. When he came back to himself, he looked over his shoulder to see Big Green smiling that toothy grin at him.

"MOVE!" growled Hank back towards his green companion.

"Hulk fuck Beast ― HARD!"

Down in the kitchen, Steve and Logan were momentarily startled away from their merriment when they heard the imposing voices of their friends reverberating throughout the house. "See, I told you they were having more fun," said Logan to Steve.

"Shut up and just finish what you were doing."

Just as Wolverine was bringing Captain America to climax so was the Hulk bringing the Beast to the same conclusion. Beast was bucking like a bull and Hulk was riding his ass like it was a rodeo. If Hulk had yanked Hank's fur pelt any harder he would have left bald patches.

Hank was first to come, spewing semen all over Cap's pristine rug. He was so spent he collapsed right in his own puddle of jizz. Hulk, being the gentleman, pulled out before he exploded. God only knew what gamma radiated semen could do to a fella's innards and no one wanted to find out. When his geyser did finally go off with a few quick pumps from his massive hand, he definitely got some distance. A small pool of semen was seen several feet away from where he knelt. He and Beast had some cleaning to do, but first a brief rest was required.

When Hank opened his eyes, ten minutes later, he was quite sore yet very happy; likewise was Bruce. They looked around the room and noticed the small messes they had made. Without words they began their task of returning Steve's home to its pristine glory. Bruce had the floor and Hank had the rug.

A half hour had passed. Bruce and Hank had cleaned up the living room, as well as themselves, and were now back in the dining room awaiting Logan and Steve.

"Uhh, hi guys. Sorry about the wait. I hope you like pizza," said Steve with a blush as he and Logan entered the dining room carrying four extra-large pizzas.

"What happened to the meal you promised?" asked Hank to Steve while shooting a glance over his eyeglasses towards Logan.

"He burned it. I'm just guessing that he was a little preoccupied," responded Logan, causing Steve to blush further.

"Well, we were a little preoccupied as well," said Bruce from over his glass of wine.

"Yeah, we heard," said Steve. It was his turn to poke a little fun. "If I'm not mistaken, the Hulk was here as well? Is the rest of my home still standing?"

"The answer to both questions is yes," said Hank on Bruce's behalf. "Luckily, I had a way of keeping the Hulk's attention."

"I'm just glad everybody got some tonight. Now pass me a slice of that pepperoni, will yah, Bub?"

It couldn't have been a more perfect dinner party. The fellas finished the night with satisfied desires, light hearts, and full stomachs.

The End


End file.
